


S for Speed

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [19]
Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Speed Force, speedsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: The Speed Force and its Speedsters. Or the Sea and its Sailors.Barry gets philosophical. Bart doesn't.
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	S for Speed

The Speed Force has many children and hoards them greedily. Once, an old Barry Allen tried to explain it like the mythical relationship between sailors and the sea.

“The sailor loves and fears the sea,” he said. “He might stay on land for a while, but he always misses the water. Sooner or later he returns, even when he knows that a storm could kill him. And the sea loves and takes care of the sailor. But sometimes it will drown him. By mistake, on a whim, or in jealous anger. Because a drowned sailor belongs to the sea and can never leave.”

A young Bart Allen once described it much less poetically.

“I don’t know, dude. It’s big and mysterious and it’s the thing that makes us go really, really fast. But sometimes you can go too fast and get lost. And it takes a while to find your way back. And sometimes you can go too _too_ fast and that’s _bad.”_

He didn’t elaborate.

But even without metaphors, Barry was clearly not the only Speedster who both loved and hated the Speed Force. And like his sailors they would always return to it. It was who they were.


End file.
